warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Disclosure
Hey!!!!! Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Hier kann jeder, der will, einfach mal eine Nachricht an mich hinterlassen! Ich antworte (eigentlich) immer und beiße (fast) nie!!! GGGGGGGGGGGGGLG ---- Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Schwarzer Schnee. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 21:29, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi Du bist gestern erst in's Wiki gekommen, oder? Ich bin Broken Light. Ich wollte Fragen ob wir Freunde sein können ;). Wenn du fragen hast, wende dich an mich. LG, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 16:05, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) PS.: Darf ich dich Smile nennen? xD Deine Geschichte Hi, ich finde deine Geschichte richtig cool! Echopfote ist ein schöner Name und auch die Idee! LG Hallo und ein Bild Hi, ich hab gerade noch ein Bild für dich gemalt und wollte fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen? Puh... Sowas fällt mir immer schwer... Egal, also, hier ist dein Bild!:thumb|^-^ LG und AL Neee Ne, nicht selbst gezeichnet, Niue braune Flecken und hellblaue Augen dazu gemalt... LG und AL ja Ja, komplett einfarbige Katzen sind i-wie langweilig. Hast du welche? Die Unterschrift, auch Siggi oder Sig, kannst du dir von Dieb oder Gänseblumnase machen lassen. Ich hoffe ich könnte dir helfen^-^ bist du auch noch "heimlich" auf? LG und AL deine und? Ach so. Hast du jetzt Katzen? Ich hab zwei, doch die eine soll wieder Babys kriegen. LG und AL deine Danki Grinselchen(?) Dankiiii! Ich würde die Katzen Himmelswind, Wolkenjunges und Cremejunges nennen^^ und dann wollte ich noch fragen ob ich dich Grinselchen nennen darf? LG und AL deine Hi =^.^ Hallo Grinsekätzchen ich bin Eisfrost XD ich bin ziemlich neu (nur mal so ;) Hi Mir gehts Supi ;) Lg Eisfrost XD Ich bin seit gestern hier Ok werd ich machen RE:Siggi Ja so ungefähr wie in Word. Aber wenn ich dir eine Siggi machen soll, muss ich wissen, wie du sie haben wilss :D LG, 21:49, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Deine Siggi Deine Siggi ist jetzt fertig. Melde mir Verbesserungswünsche. Sie ist hier. LG, 19:10, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Einführung Geh oben, da wo dein PB ist auf Einstellungen. Dann scrollst du runter bis Signatur. Jetzt gibt's 2 Möglichkeiten entweder du trägst in das Feld ein: ERS:Benutzer:Grinsekätzchen (mit diesen Klammern drum { (2X)), dann musst du allerdings immer Benutzer:Grinsekätzchen;)/Sig (auch mit diesen Klammern }) unter deine Beiträge schreiben. Oder du benutzt diesen Code für das Feld: (auch hier gehören diese Klammern hin)subst:#ifexist:Template:Nosubst|(hier müssen diese Klammern rein)User:Dein Name/Sig(hier gehören diese Klammern auch hin)|Dein Name(beachte den roten Link einfach nicht)(und hier auch) dann kreuzt du in jedem Fall das Kästchen: Ich will meine eigene Signatur benutzen an. Hoffe konnte dir helfen (ist wirklich kompliziert) LG, 21:10, 17. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE Toll, dass sie dir gefällt! LG, 19:04, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) PS: Ich liebe Schwarzer Schnee! Was ist mit deiner Sig? 16:20, 22. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Hi :3 Hallo :D Ich bin Lovely^^ Ich vermute mal, du kennst mich nicht aber egal xD Du kannst voll gut Geschichten schreiben! Schwarzer Schnee find ich echt klasse und auch sonst deine Kurzgeschichten :) Wäre cool, wenn wir Freunde werden könnten. LG, 13:19, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ^-^ Was ich mache...? Ich arbeite an einer von meinen tausend Geschichten (die ich nie zuende bringe xD) Und du?^^ LG, deine 13:26, 27. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ideen? Hi Grinselchen, ich hab für meine Geschichten überhaupt keine Ideen, kannst du mir helfen? LG und AL deine Besonders keine Ideen hab ich bei Der Anfang der zeit und Forbidden Love, obwohl ich schon eine Idee bei Der Anfang der zeit hab, bis dahin soll aber noch was passieren... Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen, LG und AL deine Ja, Luchspfote ist im AbendClan... Mit Norden ist Nordpfote gemeint. Und ja, du darfst mit auf jeden Fall Flocke nennen! LG und AL deine Neeee, mit Kälte ist ein Krieger gemeint... LG und AL deine Nein... Ich hab keine einzige Idee zu meinen Geschichten... LG und AL deine Ja, er ist im selben Clan wie (das ist jetzt nur für Grinselchen bestimmt!) Flockenpfote... LG und AL deine Re.: Hi Ich bin eigentlich auch seehr 'schüchtern. Ich habe mich am Anfang nichtmal getraut, meine Geschichten vorzustellen oder überhaupt meine Ideen hochzuladen. aber mit der Zeit ist die Schüchternheit dann weg gegangen. Ich versteh dich ;) AL, deine ~Broken~ ღ Lebe deinen Traum! ღ 12:53, 2. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ps.: denk nächstes mal dran, mit vier Tilden zu unterschreiben ;) Hey ho :3 Hi Smiley(?)! Ich bin mal hier um (wieder mal, ich frage folgendes jeden xD) dich zu fragen mit welchem Zeichprogramm du malst. Und um dir zu sagen das ''Schwarzer Schnee eine superdupermegaobercoole Story ist ^-^ Kennst du schon diese Story? Sie ist von Flocke und mir :D Nur zur Info: Den Prolog, 2. Kapitel, 4. Kapitel(und so weiter) hat Flocke geschrieben. Ich eben die anderen *Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: Welche sonst?* Ivy: KLAPPE! UPS Sorry, das war die Stimme meines Gehirns :3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 17:55, 11. Mär. 2014 (UTC) PS: Wollen wir (ja was wohl?) Friends sein? (Ich hab's mir gedacht! Ivy: Psst!) Wenn nicht ist auch okay ;) :) War gerade auf deinem Profil - Ja, du kannst mich Lovely nennen :) AL, 12:48, 28. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Gut^^ Mir gehts gut, abgesehen davon das Jungs alle gleich sind... Okay, das ist jetzt ein anderes Thema! Wie gehts dir denn? Lg und al deine PS: ich könnte dir schneller antworten wenn du deine Seite verlinkst ;) Du arme... Ich fahr Montag auf Klassenfahrt.. Wär nicht so toll wenn ich jetzt krank werden würde... Ich erstelle noch ein zwei Seiten dann Fang ich mit meiner neuen Geschichte an! Gute Besserung wünscht dir Bitte^_- wir fahren auf irgendeinen Bauernhof... Auf der Seite Amu steht es so in stücken^^ LG Beunruhigend... Jemand verfolgt mich.. *kurz umguck* aber mit sowas ist ja eig nicht zu spaßen! Gibt ja cybermobbing, ich hab sowas schon mal in einem anderen Wiki gesehen! Ja! Ja, das war richtig übel. Die wurde durchgehend beleidigt und iwie auch gemeint sie hätte herbes oder so was! Ich hab auch WhatsApp aber abgesehen von ein paar Kommentaren über mein ob ist mir da noch was passiert... Lg deine Hii :) Hey ^^ Ich wollt dich einfach mal anschreiben und fragen ob wir Freunde sein wollen ^^ Ps: Ich mag deine Gesichten voll ^^ L.G 08:10, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re Natürlich kannst du mich Holly nennen ^^ L.G 13:16, 1. Mai 2014 (UTC) Paint Tool SAI Hi Smiley :3 1.: Ich arbeite seit neuestem mit Paint Tool SAI, aber nur mit der Anfangsversion, wollte mein Geld sparen :'D 2.: Sry das ich so spät antworte :// 3.: Auf deinem Profil hast du geschrieben Herzlich willkommen auf meinem Pro l''' fil!^^ 4.: Bitte unterschreib nächstes Mal mit den vier Tilden, dann kann ich gleich zurückschreiben^^ 5.: Ich arbeite an einem Bild von dir :3 es kommt bald, also wunder dich nicht wenn fünf Minuten nach dieser Nachricht hier noch mal meine Siggi und ein Bild erscheint XD LG und AL deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 05:55, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Sooo... Hier is es^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt dir!: thumb|left|Hdl<33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 Es ist nicht ganz so geworden wie ich wollte, aber es geht :D Übrigens: dieses Bild ist bei Paint entstanden^^ GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 06:11, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Genervt :3 Hi Grinselchen :3 eig gehts mir gut, nur ne Freundin nervt mich gerade voll :3 wie gehts dir? Hübsche Siggi übrigens :3 LG und AL deine Ne, jetzt nicht mehr :3 ich... Hock in meinem Zimmer und mach was in einem anderen Wiki. Was machst du? LG und AL deine Ah so. Bock auf Chatten? 17:33 Uhr LG und AL deine Hey! ich bin Flowing Honey und habe deine Geschichte Schwarzer Schnee gelesen. BIN FAN DAVON! <3<3<3 Danke für dein Kommentar auf meiner Seite (Flowing Honey: Wie findet ihr die Covers? ;), Grinsekätzchen ;): Ich finde, die sehen cool aus...). Wollte Fragen, ob wir Freunde sein wollen. Mein Gott, ich hasse so was zu fragen, dass klingt immer so nach Ethik *-*. Naja, fände es cool wenn, du ja sagst! Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:36, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ps.: Ich habe deine Covers als Vorbild genommen, weil ich sie so cool fand! ;) Hoffe, du antwortest bald! ;) YAY! ;) kannst dir aussuchen, wie du mich nennst! Honey find ich gut! <3 hab es mit (ja, ich weiß, hatte nichts anderes zur verfügung an dem pc) Word gemacht. ;) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:45, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Noch da? hey bist du noch da? ;) ja, ich bräuchte ein cover für Sandsturms Geheimnis. hab mir noch keine genauren gedanken gemacht ;). vielen dank schon im voraus, muss mir dann mal überlegen, was vorne drauf sein soll! nehme sehr gerne vorschläge von dir an! ;) <3 HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 17:54, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) ps: wo kann ich mir so eine coole siggi machen? ;) pps: ich hab auch ein kommentar auf "Schwarzer Schnee" hinterlassen ppps: darf ich dich auch smiley nennen? pppps: meine güte, mach ich viele ps-dingies ;) antwort auf deine frage: irgendwie...etwas...pervers *-* mir gehts gut und dir? ich skype gerade und bin auf dem Wiki :D hättest du nicht gedacht oder? (nein scherz beiseite, ich mache gerade mein Profil) HDGDLBZMUWZ <3 ;) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:13, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) Apropos, ich bin auf dich gekommen, weil ich, seit ich auf dem wiki bin, dein cover "Dunkle Wolken" so cool finde! ;) du kannst das echt gut! :D Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:17, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) ps: ich mag es, seiten zu verlinken, ka wieso :D ähm, ich habe jetzt noch eine Geschichte ins wiki gestellt, dafür brauch ich auch noch ein cover. fänd's toll wenn du mir hilfst ;). gute nacht! xD hoffe du bist morgen on xP Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 19:26, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) bist du da? egal, dass ist für dich, mir war langweilig ;) thumb|left|336px|mir war langweilig, da hab ich irgendwas gemalt! xD Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 14:08, 13. Mai 2014 (UTC) DANKE! ich mag das bild total danke! hdgggggggdl Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 14:41, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) ....und das hier ist für dich! hab ich mit paintbrush gemalt, zum ersten mal, deswegen ist es nicht so gut ;) hdgdlthumb|362px|Mein Bild für dich xD Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:16, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bit du da? mir ist sooooooooo langweilig, bitte rette mich aus dem Fluss der ewigen Langweile! Der Rettungsring besteht aus Wörtern und chatten!!!! ;) ://///////////// :3 Deine zu Tode, wirklich zu Tode, gelangweilte Freundin Honey -_- Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 15:22, 14. Mai 2014 (UTC) bitte antworte! ;) mir ist langweilig (ja ich weiß, mal wieder ;)) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 15:31, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) ps: irgendwie sieht dein letztes diskussionsding auf efeuwolkes seite etwas komisch aus *-* okay könntest du mir ein cover für There is no love in battles machen?. es soll vorne eine rote kätzin und ein schwarzer kater drauf sein. oben soll flowing honey, dadrunter warriors, ganz unten short story, ganz ganz unten there is no love in battles. im hintergrund irgenwas dunkles. xD fänds ganz ganz ganz ganz toll wenn du es machst! hdggggggggggggggdl Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 16:06, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) Also der Kater soll wenn du das hinkriegst hochnäsig gucken und zum linken bzw. Rechten Bildrand gucken ( kommt drauf an ob er Links oder rechts steht, also er soll nich dir kätzin angucken) die kätzin soll kleiner sein und ihn traurig angucken sie sollte sitzen oder "Platz machen" (wie ein Hund xD) Vielen vielen vielen vielen vielen vielen vielen dank dass du das Cover für mich machst! HDL!!!!! deine glückliche Freundin Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 14:26, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC) is doch egal wie lange es dauert! xD Hey! Kommst du wieder in den CHat, SMiley? hdgdl Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:35, 21. Mai 2014 (UTC) Also der Kater rot, kätzin grün Danke danke danke danke danke das du das machst! :******* hdgggggggggggggggggggggggggggdl Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 07:51, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) OMG das ist... sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo wunderschön *-* Danke mir geht's gut, und selbst? XP Total schöne Sigge, vorallem der Spruch :3 LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 11:12, 9. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Ich wollte fragen: kann ich bei Birkenherz seiner Schülerin den Namen ändern? ??? ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf meinem iPhone in dn Chat komme *-* sonst wurde ich gerne Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 08:30, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Och mir geht's ganz gut aber ich hasse Schule im Moment. Naja jetzt habe ich ja erst mal 9 Tage Ferien xP ud? Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 09:17, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Naja du hast immerhin ein langes Wochenende (Himmelfahrt & Brückentag) xD wmdg? Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 09:39, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Darf ich dich in mein Tagebuch einbauen xD? Musst nur entscheiden welchen Rang du haben willst: 1. Y (Name ist dann wie Shiny Claw, Frosty Root.... 2. Rang: Y 2. Klasse (zb. Frozen Earth, Golden Light...), 3. Rang Ing (zb. Flowing Honey, Flaming Heart...), 4 Rang double (zb. Honey Bell.. (also zwei Nomen), 5. Rang two-syllable (wie ein warriorcats Name (flametail, lionheart)), 6. Rang One-syllable (zb. Frost, Fog, ...) Lg Honey Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 10:44, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Ps: hier ist das Tagebuch wie wär's mit fiery heart (=feuriges heart), wäre allerdings erster rang! sonst würde ich sagen spirited heart. (das wäre dann 2.) ;) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 13:47, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Der Name ist voll cool!!! Hast du den von blossomfall (blumenfall) von den echten waca? ;) Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 16:36, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Also Zufall xD wmdg? Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggglg Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 18:48, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Also ich geh jetzt schlafen |-) gute Nacht Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 22:28, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re xD Joah ganz gut dir? xD :3 15:15, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Let's Play's gucken & Zeichnen du? :D 15:35, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Bild Das ist Voll süß, dankiiii! Ich kann nicht so hübsch Katzenaugen zeichnen, zudem hab ich kein GIMP^^" LG Heute nachmittag hatte ich Kopfschmerzen, Es geht jetzt wieder. Bei uns gewittert es gerade :( LG AW: Hi! Hallo Smiley! Danke, dass du mir etwas auf meine Seite geschrieben hast! Ich bin hier auch noch recht neu (bin Mitglied seit gestern). Auf jeden Fall danke! p.s. Wir scheinen so ziemlich den selben Geschmack zu haben weil meine Clan heißen fast genauso wie deine und du hast mir die Seiten weggeschnappt (gespielt böser Gesichtsausdruck :) ) Lg, Fisch der ins Wasser springt (Fisch) (Diskussion) 13:19, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Danke gute Idee oder bei den Anführern kann man ja auch ihren Kriegernamen/Stern machen etwa so: Ginsterpelz/stern Fisch der ins Wasser springt (Fisch) (Diskussion) 13:33, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Klaro!!! Wo denkst du hin??? Vielen Dank für alles!!! Fisch der ins Wasser springt (Fisch) (Diskussion) 14:55, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Tolle Idee aber wen? Fisch der ins Wasser springt (Fisch) (Diskussion) 15:07, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) FL Warum stehe ich eig. nicht auch deiner Freundesliste? ._. LG, 17:30, 27. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hi Klaro, ich bin ne Stammeskatze und wenn du meinen Namen ausschreibst dauert das drei Monate :)... Hi Hi grinsi (wenn ich dich so nennen darf, smiley xD). Ich würd gern mal wieder Mit dir Chatten oder so. Haben irgendwie ewig schon nicht mehr miteinander geschrieben ;(. Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggglg Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 09:47, 30. Mai 2014 (UTC) Grinsi? ;( Wo bist du, meine treue Freundin Smiley? Ich würde so gern mal wieder mit dir chatten oder so. ;( Wg? Wmds? Naja, hdtgdl (t=trotzdem xD) Hi Grinselchen (auch extrem) xD. Mir geht's gut und dir? SMILE? WO BIST DU HIN? ;( Bai ;( HDGGGGGGGGGGGGDL Ich lieeeeebe diese Kommentar! So süß von dir! (*Küsschen xD) Du bist im Wiki meine beste Freundin. thumb|500px HDMLAAAADW (Hab dich mehr lieb als alles andere auf der Welt!) ABWF? Smileychen, ich habe eine kleine (oder große???!!! xD) Frage an dich. Ich mag dich voll gern und du bist voll sympathisch und nett. Deswegen, Grinselchen, habe ich wie gesagt eine Frage. Ich bin auch voll glücklich dich kennengelernt zu haben und als wir uns ewig nicht "gesehen" (eher geschrieben, oder :D) haben, war ich voll traurig. Dies beiden Gedichte mag ich sehr gern und sie passen zu meiner Frage: Words could never tell you, how important you'll always be, just little things that you do that are especially meant for me. You always seem to remember all the things to do. That makes friends last forever, and share a bond so true. I'm so glad God gave to me someone just like you. He knew that you would be one of the chosen few! I got your back, you got mine, I'll help you out. Anytime! To see you hurt, to see you cry Makes me weep and wanna die. And if you agree to never fight It woudn't matter, whos wrong or right. If a broken heart needs a mend I'll be right there, till the end. If your cheeks are wet, from drops of tears Don't worry, let go out your fears. Hand in hand, love is sent, We'll be besties...Till the end! So, also meine Frage ist: Smilechen, wollen wir ABWF sein (allerbeste Wikiafreunde)? :)Ist nur ne Frage, aber ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn du ja sagst! Deine Freundin mein Bild Liebe Grinsekätzchen, du hast ein Bild mit dem Dateinamen Schwalbe.png hochgleaden, aber ich hatte schon zuvor ein Bild mit dem selben namen hoch gelden, weshalb du meine version ersetzt hast. Bitte ändere den Namen deines Bildes oder lade es erneut hoch, danke. MfG Efeuranke (: Huhu ^^ Ich wollt' fragen, ob wir vllt. mal Nummern tauschen wollen? (: Sag Bescheid, wenn ja, dann können wir's ja im Chat machen (also private Nachricht ^^) AL, 17:00, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Danke & Bild Erstmal ein gaaanz großes Danke dafür, dass du mir am Anfang so geholfen hast. Was hätte ich nur ohne dich getan? Ich hab heute deine Benutzerseite überflogen und festgestellt, dass du Eichhornschweif magst. Ich auch :) Da ich mich immerschon für die Hilfe bedanken wollte, habe ich spontan eine Katze die ein bisschen wie Eichhornschweif aussieht erstellt. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir :/ thumb|Das bist du :)Würde mich freuen, wenn du zurückschreiben würdest. Deine Seidenherz <3 Smilechen? Bist du tot? Ich höre garnichts mehr von dir, mein liebstes Grinselchen. ;( I miss you! ;( Und ich habe mehrere Fragen: #Wann antwortest du auf meine Frage "ABWF?" #Wann kommt eigentliche Verlorenen Seelen raus, ich warte schon Ewigkeiten drauf ._. #Wann kommt das Cover? Nicht hetzen, is nur ne Frage (nich bös' gemeint (: ) deine Freundin , die dich vermisst! YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAY! Dankidankidankie! Ich bin soooooooooooooooo happy! YAYAYAY! Toll toll toll! :):) :****************** HDUWL (Hab dich unendlich weit lieb)! <3 von Ps: Was ist denn mit der Schule? ;( Hi CoC ist eine Abkürzung für Clash of Clans ein Handy-Spiel. Da musst du dir ein Dorf aufbauen und so. Vl kannst du dir ja Kik-Messenger downloaden - das ist so wie WhatsApp. Da könnten wir schreiben bzw auch beraten über Covers oder so Zeugs ;) Lg und Al deine Hi :3 Hi, nun ja eigentlich gehts mir ganz gut, bin nur extrem gelangweilt :/ und wie gehts dir? LG Hey!!! *Wink Wink* Hey mein liebstes Grinselchen (xD). Wollt dir auch vorhin schreiben, aber dann gabs essen. Mir geht's ganz gut aber ih bin extrem nervös weil ich morgen Capoeira-Gürtelprüfung habe :( :) *zitter zitter* Und ich hab das Gefühl, das ich dich unendlich doll vermissen werde, wenn ich auf Klassenfahrt bin ;( (Lehrer: nein, nein, Kinder, keine elektronischen geräte, Blablabla!!!) xD Und wie geht's dir? Dein liebster Honigkuchen :) Danke!!! <3<3<3<3 HDMLAAAADW!!!!! Bin jetzt vom Workshop zurück, 2 1/2 Std. Capoeira *-* xD morgen sind es dann nochmal 4 und danach ist Prüfung *zitter zitter* xD Schlaf ganz ganz ganz gut, hoffe du bist morgen Nachmittag da (die Prüfung beginnt um 14.30 und ich habe keine ahnung wann sie endet, aber vielleicht treffen wir uns ja hier xD HDUDL! Du bist mein ein und alles <3! Ps: Als mir neulich in Physik langweilig war, hab ich dich auf dem Tisch im Physikraum verewigt. ;))) Dort steht jetzt "Smiley HDMLAAAADW!" Und außen rum sind lauter Herzchen <3 I Love u, Smiley <3<3<3<3 Toll, danke, smilechen! Hast du heute WM geguckt? SO geil, ey, 4:0 für Germany ich bin so happy! I <3 u! Hi Ich bins Honigwolke wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich nun einen Teil von Eissturm's Aufgabe hochgeladen habe - hoffe es gefällt dir würde mich auf Feedback freuen deine Honigwolke (Diskussion) 12:31, 15. Jun. 2014 (UTC) will grad Siggi nicht suchen XD Aw: Cover Altaa ich weis nich was du fürn Problem hast, das is voll geil geworden!! viel besser als ich gedacht hatten. Danke Danke Danke!!! das is sooo cool geworden. <3 ICh glaub ich frag dich demnächst öfters für cover ;-) Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 13:57, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Deine Stolze Rosi Wichtige Frage (mal wieder :) ) Liebes Smilechen, ich habe mir heute ein neues Wiki ausgedacht und weil du doch meine ABWFFIUE bist, wollte ich dich fragen, ob du Admin werden willst :) Muss nur noch rausfinden, wie xD. Ich hoffe du sagst ja! Ich kenn mich jetzt nämlich auch nicht so gut mit dem Kram aus... GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG Ja ich bin hier, aber in letzter Zeit hab ich nicht so viel Zeit (xD), ähm, ich hab dich jetzt zum Admin gemacht :) Dein, dich auch vermissender, Honigkuchen GRINSI!!!! Du bist da! Komm mal in den Chat und lass uns über unser Wiki planen (ich gut deutsch reden tun xD) (Also wenn du willst) GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLG Hey! Ich wollte dich fragen ob ich Dämmerstern erstellen kann? Wenn du mir noch hinschreiben könntest wer die Familienmitglieder sind und wer Dämmerstern davor war, also bevor sie Anführerin wurde. Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 15:37, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! Ich habe schon viel von deinen Stories gehört. Ich will bald auch meine erste anfangen :) [http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Olivenschweif O''l'i''''v'e'n''''s'c'h''''w'e'i''''f' ]Denke nicht an Sachen, die dir passiert sind, sondern and das, was passieren wird! Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 15:53, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Hey Grinsekätzchen!! Das Cover das du mir gemacht hast ist echt supii; kannst du mir das vllt nochmal erstellen, aber mit titel anstatt Warrior Cats den Titel Warrior´s Storry nehmen? Und ich wollte dich fragen ob ich das Cover dann auch benutzen darf wenn ich das Buch drucken lasse, da ich das echt cool finde. Ich hab dich auch schon in der Danksagung erwähnt <3 Rosenduft-Silbersprenkel (Diskussion) 16:56, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Deine Rosi Geschichte Du hast eine neue Geschichte angefangen zu schreiben, wenn ich das richtig verstehe. Ich könnte dir da so ein Angebot machen. Möchtest das ich Bilder für deine Geschichte male? Olivenschweif (Diskussion) 14:59, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Pfade der Vergangenheit Hi^^ Ich habe angefangen deine Geschichte ''Pfade der Vergangenheit zu lesen; bin gerade mit dem 1. Kapitel fertig. Ich mag die Geschichte und besonders der Prolog hat mir gefallen, auch wenn er ein trauriges Ende genommen hat. Ich mag deinen Schreibstil, der die Geschichte sehr spannend rüber kommen lässt. Aber etwas, das mich stört, ist, dass du keine Absätze machst... Ich finde es extrem anstrengend deine Blocktexte zu lesen. Ich hoffe du schreibst bald weiter! LG 13:00, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bitte :) Darüber wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Ich verrutsche bloß ständig in der Zeile bzw. wenn ich kurz rauskomme, fällt es mir schwer wieder reinzufinden^^ LG 13:06, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Sorry!!!!! Es tut mir total leid! Ich wollte sehen, wie du deine Fenster bei Schatten des Schicksals macht, damit ich es auch machen kann. Dabei hab ich zwei Fenster aufgemacht und sie verwechselt! Jetzt hab ich anstatt meiner Seite deine bearbeitet und alles gelöscht! Ich bin so ein Idiot!!! Wenn du es mir erlaubst könnte ich dir wieder aufbauen helfen... PS:Ich hoffe du verzeihst es mir irgendwann, das ich so blöd war! War ehrlich nicht mit Absicht!! Es tut mir so leid, 12:40, 25. Jul. 2014 (UTC) DANKE <3 + Bild x3 Hey Smile <3 Ich wollte dir einfach mal danke für die tolle Freundschaft sagen und ja ich hab dich lieb höhö c; <3 Hier noch ein Dankeschön-Bild <3 (Es ist deine süße Nachtschweif) x3 Hoffe es gefällt dir :3 <3Datei:4smile3.png 20:26, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bitte und danke und kein Problem <3 ^^ 19:11, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re: Stammbaum? Ich werde dir den Stammbaum erstellen :) LG 19:11, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Du kannst mich Daisy nennen :D Dein Stammbaum ist fertig. Hier kannst du dir ihn ansehen. Falls irgendetwas falsch ist bzw. ergänze werden soll, sage mir bitte bescheid :) LG 06:06, 12. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Chat? Hey Smiles :3 Wenn du noch da bist, Chat? GGGLG your [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.'']] 10:45, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Heyy danke das du das korrigiert hast hat mich gefreut. (echt, kp wie du das gemacht hast, oder wie ich das hinbekommen hab.... o.o ) aber dankeschön<3 Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 16:46, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wäre super von dir ich hab keine ahnung wie man ein Siggi macht. o.o wäre also echt lieb von dir ^^ Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 17:00, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hallo! hi Grinsekätzchen Dachte ich schreib dir mal zurück^^ Also, mir gehts gut. Dir so? Lg Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 09:55, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jaaa, ich schreib an ner Geschichte aber die ist noch nicht im Wiki weil die noch nicht so weit ist... Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 09:59, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Sie soll wahrscheinlich "Die Rückkehr des Waldes" heißen. Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 10:01, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) So viel gleichzeitig! Ich hab ja gehört, dass Schwarzer SChnee ziemlich gut sein soll... Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 10:04, 15. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey Ginsie ;) wenn du fragen hast frag, ich wusste nicht wie ich das besser schreiben sollte *Name: Nini-Nom *Schriftart des Namens: Ka, vielleicht etwas rundlich ;) *Farbe des Namens (Farbverlauf?) schönes blau *Spruch: Ein Weg ist ein Weg und egal wie du ihn gehst- du musst ihn gehen *Schriftart des Spruchs - Geschwungen *Farbe des Spruchs (Farbverlauf?) lila - dunkelviolett Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 20:30, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke danke danke danke!!!!!! Ich hab es entlich hinbekommen, dank dir. <3 DANKÖÖÖÖSCHÖN! *-* Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 08:41, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Name hey! Klar kannst du mich Sunrise nennen. ist es OK wenn ich dich Smiley nenne? Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 14:00, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *-* Danke... sie ist wunderschön, vielen dank. Aber wie verwende ich die Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 18:06, 17. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Re: Kleine Korrektur Ist erledigt :D LG 09:30, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Habe ich doch gerne gemacht :D 09:37, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Cover Könntest du vielleicht ein Cover für mich machen? Ich habe nämlich nur Paint, womit man nicht viel machen kann. :/ LG, 16:37, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Katze (also Kopf): Sturmpfote: Blau-Graue Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen und helleren Streifen unter den Augen (wie bei Hermelinpfote) und einer kleinen Narbe über dem linken Auge (Usersicht) Unten: Nochmal Sturmpfote, die im Schnee steht. Also Schneelandschaft mit ein paar kahlen Bäumen im Hintergrund. Titel der Staffel: Klauen der Dunkelheit Buchtitel: Rauschender Sturm Dankeschön, deine 17:05, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Es ist total schön! Ja, du kannst mich Flame nennen. Kann ich dich Grinny nennen?? LG, 18:43, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi Ich habe deine Geschichten gelesen.Ich find sie Super!Wollen wir Freunde sein? LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 19:06, 18. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mir geht's gut und dir? Klar kannst du mich Sparkle nennen. Darf ich dich dann Cheshire nennen?Weil...Grinsekatze=Cheshire-Katze.Noch ein Bildchen für dich:thumb|Das ist eine Grinsekatze/Cheshire-Katze. AL und LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 07:14, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Frage Ich habe eine Frage weil ich wollte fragen ob du mir erklären kannst, wie man Bilder in die Charakterboxen einsetzten kann? Al und LG Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 09:56, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ist dir nicht auch so langweilig?Oder hast du gerade Schule?War der Chat immer so lehr?Das sind viele Fragen oder?<---schon wieder eine Frage!xD Ich hab so ein Taschenspiegel mit Warrior Cats Cover drauf gemacht. PS:Hast du vielleicht Lust in den Chat zu kommen oder so? AL und LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 17:34, 19. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke :) Danke, jetzt hab ichs hingekriegt! ;) LG und AL Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 07:57, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Bilder? Hi :D Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt, weswegen ich mal nachfrage xD Also du machst ja Bilder für deine Charaktere. Die sind bloß oft/immer verpixelt. Ist das Absicht oder weißt du nicht wie man die Vorlagen richtig abspeichert? Ich bin nur ein bisschen -wie gesagt- verwirrt xD LG 11:01, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wie gesagt, hatte mich nur gewundert :D Mir ist bloß aufgefallen, dass du jetzt die Bilder als neue Datei hochlädst. Die anderen Dateien brauchst du ja nicht mehr, oder? Daher wollte ich dich bitten, die alte Datei zu überschreiben. Da es einfach weniger Arbeit für die Admins ist die anderen Dateien zu löschen und du die Bilder nicht immer neu hinzufügen musst ;) Nur so ne kleine Bitte :D LG 13:04, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Wie gesagt nur ne kleine Bitte, weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass jetzt min. drei Dateien von Blattpfote existieren, von denen zwei nun nicht mehr verwendet werden. Es macht die Sache übersichtlicher, wenn die Dateien überschrieben werden^^ 13:10, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Eigentlich nicht so schlimm^^ Einfach in Zukunft überschreiben ;) Darf ich die anderen zwei Dateien löschen? LG 13:19, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Danke :D 13:22, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Beide Bilder sind gelöscht^^ LG 13:08, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey :3 Hallo Smiley (ich hoffe mal ich darf dich so nennen^^) Ich bin Leaf. Ich glaube du kennst mich du hast bei diese Seite von mir kommentiert. XD Ähm.. naja ich wollt aich noch Fragen...(warum fällt mir das so verdammt schwer? XD) ob wir >Freunde< sein wollen... Hoffe du schreibst zurück.. Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 18:30, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Cool :) GGGGGLG Buchenblatt (Diskussion) 19:23, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hallo, ich bin Mondjäger. Du machst auf mich einen professionellen und erfahrenen Eindruck. Seit einiger Zeit erscheint auf meiner Seite Silbermond by LuftClan seltsame Zeilen und Wörter, die ich nicht erstellt habe. Weisst du, was das ist? LG, Mondjäger Fr. 13:03 Uhr, 29.8.2014 Antwort von Mondjäger Also, die Seite bearbeite ich immer, indem ich auf "Bearbeiten" klicke. Dann kommt dieses Fenster, wo man drin schreiben kann, und fertig. LG, Mondjäger Mo., 07:42 Uhr, 1. September 2014 Re Nein, das ist nicht gewollt, aber danke das du mich darauf aufmerksam germacht hast! c: 16:18, 1. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallu ^-^ Hey :3 So was fällt mir immer voll schwer... Wollen wir vielleicht Freunde sein? :] Ich würde dich gerne Greeny nennen :D MALG, 14:18, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ja, Flame klingt schön :) LG, deine 14:33, 3. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi (schon wieder :D) Hey, grün ist auch meine Lieblingsfarbe! Und, naja eigentlich wollte ich sagen, dass ich meinen Freunden hier allen einen Chara widmen möchte. Die sind noch nicht erstellt, weil ich das erst mache, wenn ihr euch einen ausgesucht habt :). Wenn es nicht aufgeht, lose ich, aber jedem wird auf jeden Fall einer gewidmet :D. Also: Männlich: Moosnebel, Aschendämmer, Nachtwind, Sturmfänger, Schneeflamme Weiblich: Glutsprenkel, Honigduft, Glanzfrost Also, es sind da echt viele Männliche, aber da bei mir immer die weiblichen Charas in der Überzahl sind, wollte ich es mal umgekehrt machen :D Ich hoffe du freust dich, deine 11:06, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Irgendwie stimmt etwas mit meiner Disk nicht :/ Hey^^ Tja ich habe gelost, weil Flowy und Moony Honigduft auch gerne haben wollten und... ja. Moony hat das Rennen gemacht. Wäre es schlimm, dir einen anderen Chara auszusuchen? Nachtwind und Glutsprenkel stehen auch nicht mehr zur Verfügung. MALG, deine 16:55, 8. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi Tut mir echt leid wenn du dich von mir belästigt fühlst.Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir. Könntest du mir bitte auch so ein Cover machen?Ich finde die nämlich richtig hübsch! Also: Der Katzenkopf:gelbbraune Katze mit bernsteinfarben Augen. Die Katzen unten:eine schwarz-weiße Katze und eine orange Katze Staffelname:Geht auch Kurzgeschichtensammlung?(also:Kurzgeschichtensammlung) Name des Buches:Die dunklen Geschichten des HitzeClans Autor:Funkenmeer Geht das? AL und LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 12:24, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Cover Ja genau!Also:Kurzgeschichtensammlung über dem Warrior Cats!Hintergrund:Berge Passt's so? LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 12:44, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :D Danke!!!Ich freue mich schon total darauf!!! AL Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 13:03, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Also... Am besten Nacht. AL und LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 13:25, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Peace Brudi! ♥ Hi, ich bin Sahni & wollte etwas fragen... Eine Freundin sagte mir, dass sie eine Seit von einer Userin gelesen hat, die sagte, dass trolololololololololo die neueren User hier bevorzugt werden muhahaha (ignorier das durchgestrichene, der Account gehört Lana & mir und wir sitzen zsm vorm Lappi und jz nervt sie ♥ :D) und sie sagte mir, dass sie das auch so findet. :) Jetzt wollte ich fragen, ob du das auch so findest, da ich einfach mal wissen wollte, ob das vielen so geht... :) Alles Liebe ♥ Geht das wenn eine der beiden Katzen(also die schwarz-weiße)liegt und die andere sizt? LG Funkenmeer (Diskussion) 14:38, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo^^ thumb|left|260px|Das hier ist meines ^^ Hallo^^ Ich habe dein Cover für Löwenflamme gesehen und wollte danach mal das Wikia nach anderen originalgetreuen Covern suchen. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass dein Cover das Einzige ist außer meinem, dass sich an den deutschen Original-Covern orientiert. (Die Cover, wo einfach ersichtlich über ein bestehendes Cover gemalt wurde, zähle ich nicht) Eigentlich habe ich versucht dir direkt bei der Datei eine Kommi da zu lassen, aber irgendwie habe ich das nicht hinbekommen ^^° Ich bin noch neu hier und weiß bei den meisten Dingen nicht wie sie funktionieren *lach* Ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen,dass es toll ist noch ein weiteres Original-nahes Cover zu sehen ^^ Hast du die Narbe und die Markierungen selbst rein editiert? Oder hattest du ein geeignetes Bild gefunden? Ich finde die Narbe ist gut gelungen, wenn du sie selbst gemacht hast ^^ Viele liebe Grüße Sakura Kuromi INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 01:20, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Das stimmt wohl. Und wenn man mal eine Katze mit Narbe findet, dann ist sie nie da wo man sie braucht *lach* Vielen dank ^o^ Ich benutze das kostenlose Programm Fotofiltre. Und der Katzenkopf... Joa xD Also ich wollte eine silbergraue Katze mit blauen Augen... Aber alle Katzen die so aussahen wie ich es wollte, waren braungrau mit braungrünen Augen... Also habe dann am Ende einfach so eines genommen. Es schwarz weiß gemacht und dabei geachtet, dass Nasen und Ohren nicht vollständig mit einbezogen waren und dadurch ihren Hautton behalten haben. Dann habe ich die Augen ausgewöhlt und einen blauen Filter darüber gelegt. Da die katze nun schwarz weiß war, habe ich einfach das schwarz kopiert, dass am Kopf nicht vorkam und alles was ich nicht wollte mit den ausfülltool gefärbt. Danach habe ich dies einfach ausgeschnitten. Am Ende habe ich noch eine Maske benutzt und den rand transparent gemacht. Dass der Kopf dann genau auf die Polarlichter gepasst hat war dann ein freudiger Zufall *lach* Vielen Dank für deine Antwort ^o^ Und es hat mich wirklich gefreut zu sehen, dass sich auch andere Menschen an den Originalen versuchen ^^ Viele ilebe Grüße Sakura Kuromi INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 14:42, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) RE: Du kannst dir aussuchen, ob du Schneeflamme oder Glanzfrost willst.... MALG, deine 13:49, 14. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hey Hi! Ich wollt nur sagen dass (ja was eigentlich...) ich wollt halt mal wieder hallo sagen. Nochmal danke, wegen der ERklärung mit den Bilder, hat mir echt geholfen. Und ich wollt dich fragen, ob wir "Freunde" seinen wollen? LG Sunrise :) Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 10:21, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hallo und Frage ^^ Hallo^^ Ich wollte mal fragen wie ich solche "Reiter" oder "Tabs" verwenden kann, wie auch du sie auf deinem Profil benutzt ^^ Gibt es da eine Vorlage oder so? Viele liebe Grüße und danke für deine Zeit; Sakura Kuromi INSANITY is the only way for me to remain sane in this insane world (Diskussion) 17:37, 16. Sep. 2014 (UTC)Aw AW: Gerne ^^ Wir können gerne ein bisschen schreiben, aber ich bin leider grade nicht so oft on, wird sich aber (hoffentlich!) bald ändern, wenn ich Internet auf meinem Laptop krieg... Aber ich denke antworten kann ich trotzdem ^^ LG Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 15:54, 17. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hi (: Hi :D Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich gerade keine Ahnung, warum ich dich anschreibe. Wahrscheinlich einfach mal so. (und weil mir irgendwie langweilig ist, da ich bei allen meinen Geschichten, kein Wirt voran komme) Aber egal... Sry, falls ich auf "Seite speichern" klicken sollte, ok? xD Du bist gerade einfach ein Opfer meiner Schreibblockade geworden, aber auch egal. Was wollte ich jetzt eigentlich? Achso... Ich wollte dir, denke ich ein paar Fragen stellen, da mir in letzter Zeit ein paar Dinge hier im Wiki aufgefallen sind. (Dinge, die sich jetzt wahrscheinlich nie ändern werden, aber wieder egal.) Jedenfalls ist mir etwas aufgefallen. Also erstmal einfach mal so: Wie fühlst du dich eigentlich hier im Wiki? Und zweitens (ok, das klingt jetzt etwas komisch... und sry, dass du das jetzt geschrieben bekommst, aber ich weiß nicht an wen sonst), aber ich habe irgendwie persönlich das Gefühl, dass man mich außer vielleicht Admin bezüglichen Dingen o.ä. nicht anschreibt usw. Und irgendwie finde ich das ein wenig schade, da ich eigentlich gerne den Usern nahe bin. (Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine) Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, dass ich ein wenig unter diesen Umständen leide. ._. Also wie gesagt tut mir leid, dass ich dich jetzt angeschrieben habe. Falls dir das unangenehm sein sollte, fühl dich frei es zu ignorieren. LG 19:52, 19. Sep. 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Deinen Stammbaum versuche ich am Wochenende zu erstellen (: Bildchen Hallo! Du kannst mir ruhig schreiben, ich antworte auch, kann halt vielleicht manchmal 1-2 Tage daurern... Ach ja, ich hab dir noch ein Bildchen gemalt. thumb|Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! LG deine Sunrise Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 11:05, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) P.S. Ich hab jetzt im Wiki eine Geschichte, falls es dich interessiert. Ach, nicht so schlimm^^ War gestern irgendwie müde. Ist schön, dass es dir gut geht :D Ich wollte es einfach mal los werden^^ Admins sind ja auch nur Menschen. Aber ich weiß, was du meinst mit Schüler-Lehrer etc. Es ist ja nicht anders. Auch früher gegenüber älteren Mitschülern. Und teilweise ist es noch immer so. Mir geht es allgemein irgendwie... ich weiß nicht. Mir ging es schon mal schlechter, aber auch schonmal besser. Mit dem Wiki habe ich momentan eher so meine Schwierigkeiten, was jetzt nicht an den Usern liegt, sondern eher mangelnder Motivation. LG 15:05, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Danke für das Bild, des ist echt super-schön. Ungelogen! Das mit dem Internet kenn ich, geht mir auch manchmal so. Mir gehts ganz gut bis auf so ner blöden Erkältung. Und die hab ich nur weil unsere Sportlehrerin uns unbedingt draußen 2500m laufen lassen musste! Alles Liebe deine Sonnenjäger (Diskussion) 14:59, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ja... Flowy wollte Schneeflamme, also nehme ich an, dass du Glanzfrost willst. Wie soll sie aussehen? MALG, deine 15:42, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Glanzfrost Hier ist Glanzfrosts Bild. Hoffe es stimmt so... thumb MALG, deine 16:54, 21. Sep. 2014 (UTC) PS: Gut :D